


ISYMDPR - Oddly Endearing

by BxbyBai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is getting high during this, Bokuto is a simp, Fluff, I SENT YOU MY DICK PLEASE RESPOND, ISYMDPR, M/M, Simp Bokuto, Ummmmm akaashi thinks bokuto is cute for being so dumb???, Underage Drug Use, that may work, the good types of simps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BxbyBai/pseuds/BxbyBai
Summary: akaashi sees the things bokuto has been tweeting about him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 61





	ISYMDPR - Oddly Endearing

**Author's Note:**

> i know in the picture it looks like akaashi was smoking a cigarette but we’re gonna pretend it’s a blunt, alright ??? 
> 
> also check out my au if u haven’t, bc you deadass are gonna be so confused AFHSJHFJE 
> 
> -twt; babybaibaibai

Akaashi took another drag of his blunt and searched for that notification again. Was it rude to stalk someone? Probably. However, he really didn’t care. If Bokuto never found out it wouldn’t be a problem. 

One thing Akaashi noticed was how he really just let all his business right out there on the open. Sure, Keiji was more of a mess on the internet than he would let on in real life, but he did it privately. He only had about 60 people following his private account. 

Bokuto didn’t feel the need to hide what he was feeling from anyone. It was all right there. 

His friends seemed to love him, but in a different way. Almost like they had to “take care” of him. Akaashi never understood that. Taking care of someone else out of love was hard for him to believe. 

He couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw one of the tweets. Right there and in the open:  _ My partner is a bully but he’s also really pretty… like kind of flawless. So, I think I’m going to let his mean personality slide. _

Mean? Was Akaashi mean? He didn’t think so. Sure, he was cold and disinterested but that didn’t mean he was mean- okay yes it did. He was mean. 

He brought the blunt to his lips, taking a long inhale, then swiping off Twitter and going to FaceTime Oikawa. 

On the third ring, he picked up. “What do you want crusty hoe?” He asked, his face way too close to the mirror.

“You follow Bokuto and you’re meaning to tell me you didn’t think to tell me these things?”

Oikawa turned coy. “I haven’t a clue of what you speak of,” 

Akaashi put him on paused as he went back to Bokuto’s page. He reread the tweet word from word. “And if I wasn’t high and lazy right now, I’d fucking go through all the likes and find you.”

“Oh keep scrolling,” Oikawa said, laughing. 

“Why?”

“There’s more, silly.” He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“More?” This truly shocked Akaashi. He never considered himself to be “pretty” … he didn’t think he was particularly unattractive or anything… but pretty? 

Oikawa nodded and hummed in the corner of Akaashi’s screen. “Yup.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me?” He took a hit. “And you were getting fucking pissy at me- I should be pissy at you.” 

“Oh, but you love me too much KeijiChan,” He said with an annoying smile. 

Akaashi rolled his eyes and went back to the app so Oikawa could see his face. “No I fucking don’t.”

Jutting out his lip as he pouted, Oikawa flicked him off. “See this is why people call you mean.” 

“Oh, boo-hoo. Get over it.” 

Oikawa laughed as Akaashi went back to Twitter and continued scrolling through Bokuto’s tweets. Though, most of them were about how he’s failing, how he’s sad (his friends mentioned something called “emo mode” on multiple occasions, volleyball, and food, but “my partner” and “the guy in my journalism class” made an appearance quite a few times. 

“Tell him to get his own fucking content damn, banger tweets about me? I need half these likes or I’m suing.”

Oikawa snorted. “Nobody wants to like your coffee, study pictures.” 

“They do on Instagram!” Akaashi defended. 

“Yeah because it’s Instagram.” 

“Shut the fuck up, flat ass.” 

“You make me wish murder was legal.” 

Akaashi couldn’t help laughing at that, dropping the whole faux-angry facade fairly quickly. 

He kept scrolling and laughed his ass off at how Bokuto reacted to Akaashi being the guy who “had Kuroo’s old number” whoever the hell “Kuroo” was. 

He smiled a little, finding it interesting how the man reacted to basic things. There was one tweet- no a whole  _ thread  _ about him talking about the bird he saw through the window at his practice. 

Eventually he got all the way down to when the project was just announced. The first thing he noticed was how this psychopath liked group projects. 

But then he noticed how his first reaction to knowing Akaashi was his partner was that damned work again: pretty. 

For some reason, the corners of his mouth turned up without him even wanting them too. 

Oikawa made a squealing/screeching noise at Akaashi’s face. “Is that a smile I see!?” He said, practically jumping. “Is KeijiChan flattered?” 

“No he’s just so childish it’s funny.” 

“That’s not a humorous smile, that's a flattered smile. I know you Akaashi!!” He said, his voice annoying as ever.

“Clearly you don’t,” He laughed, switching back to full screen. “Because if you did, you’d know I’m not easily flattered.” 

“Which means you must be  _ really _ flattered,” 

“That doesn’t even make an ounce of sense,” He said with a confused expression. “You’re so fucking delusional,” He laughed, taking another hit. “Stop connecting dots that aren’t there,” 

Oikawa continued doing that weird screech thing. “KeijiChan and KouChan sitting in a tree-“ 

“If you don’t shut the fuck up,” Akaashi threatened as he rolled his eyes. 

“K-I-S-S-I-N-G.” 

“Flatass bitch.” Akaashi said. He was aware he called him “flat” a lot but it was his most loaded insult. 

“Lonely hoe.”

“Fuck off, bitch.” 

Oikawa was just about to say something else but Akaashi could hear someone walk in. He also was able to see Oikawa’s face light up. 

“Iwachan!” He said happily. “Bye, lonely ass,” He said, turning his attention back to his friend. “Enjoy stalking Bokuto.”

“It’s not-“ Oikawa hung up with a squeal. Akaashi decided he didn’t really want to know what happened before the phone call ended, that caused the athlete to hang up so suddenly.

With a sigh, he turned back to the tweet he had been reading before Oikawa accused him of nonsense.  _ My partner is so pretty.  _

Akaashi smiled again. There was something so innocent to it that he couldn’t explain. The literal man-child, who spoke whatever crossed his mind, most likely without truly thinking it over, was openly saying these types of things. 

About  _ him. _

It was oddly sweet. 

It was just what the man truly thought… and Akaashi really didn’t know how to take that. 

But for now, he decided he didn’t mind it, if anything, he found it endearing. 


End file.
